vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Galaxia (manga)
* Civilian Form Summary Sailor Galaxia is one of the main antagonists in the final arc of the manga and anime. She is well known amongst the Galaxy for wrecking havoc and ruining worlds in her quest to obtain the strongest Senshi Crystal. She is the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy and the ruler of Shadow Galactica. She is known as the Soldier of Solitude and Destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B. Possibly higher. Name: Sailor Galaxia (true name unknown) Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely hundreds of years old at least. Classification: Sailor Senshi Power and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed and durability, flight, barriers, energy blasts, transformation, immortality (Type 1), Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit). Can destroy star seeds and all the above, reducing them to nothingness. Can attack on the mental plane in dreams. Clairvoyance (Can see distant events in the past and can hear thoughts thousands of miles away). Can walk through magic barriers easily. Teleportation. 'Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level+. Possibly higher (Possesses the Ultimate Force of Destruction in the Sailor Moon Universe, the Sapphire Crystal. In her civilian form emanated more energy then Usagi had ever felt). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Took up flying around the universe destroying planets as a hobby and is superior to regular Senshi) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class KJ Durability: Universe level+ (Survived within Chaos' Grasp, Believed she could survive a power explosion which would destroy Chaos and Eternal Sailor Moon) Stamina: Unknown (Galaxia was shown to be able to perform some very powerful attacks and not look tired), likely comparable to Sailor Moon. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Her bracelets, The Sapphire Crystal (Her Sailor Crystal, and the Ultimate Force of Destruction) Intelligence: Very Skilled and Experienced Warrior and General. Firm grasp of Tactics and Strategy. Has Hidden Wisdom that surprised even Sailor Cosmos. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Point: By pointing her finger Galaxia can rip out the Star Seed (Essence) of a person, reducing the rest of them to nothingness. Using their Star Seed Galaxia can recreate them as loyal subjects of hers. This attack is unblockable and destroys a person's energy/spirit, body, mind, and soul. It can work on multiple targets at once. Galactica Inflation: Galaxia seems to expand her local spacetime, creating crackling dark lightning around her. This attack perfectly equaled and countered an attack from Eternal Sailor Moon that one-shot the Powered-Up Eternal Guardian and Outer Senshi Galactica Super String: Galaxia generates a powerful wave of cosmic energy from her body. She attempted to knock Sailor Moon into the Galaxy Cauldron with it. The attack is mainted for a shorter amount of time then Galactica Inflation, but is more potent in terms of energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 3 __NEWSECTIONLINK__